MY LOVE GOES ON
by istrinya jonghyun syaini
Summary: cinta 2min yang di uji.. apakah mereka akan bersatu kembali.. hanya mereka dan tuhan yang tau.. /2MIN / YAOI / review please... saya author newbie.. review donggg..


Tittle : my love goes on

Author : Istrinya jonghyun syaini

Cast : -choi minho

-lee taemin

Other cast : lee jinki

Genre : maunya sih angst

Length : oneshoot

Rating : PG-17

**SELAMAT MENIKMATI..**

**NB: INI YAOI..BOY X BOY.**

**KALAU GAK SUKA..GAK USAH BACA..**

* * *

**ALL MINHO POV**

_AKu mencintaimu melebihi apapun.._

_Aku mencintaimu sepanjang usiaku.._

_Aku rela mati hanya untukmu…_

_Kumohon jangan kau sakiti dirimu.._

_Itu sama saja kau membunuhku perlahan-lahan.._

#flashback..

"hyung,,saranghae."sebuah kecupan manis mendarat dibibirku..walau hanya sekilas,tetapi itu membuatku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda..

"ne..nado,nado saranghae.."kutarik namja yang sekarang menjadi namjachingguku kedalam aroma ..hmm,,sepertinya aku akan kecanduan dengan aroma tubuh ini.

Ku kendorkan pelukanku,"taemin-ahh,,maukah kau berjanji padaku."ucapku dengan nada serius..

"eum,,apa ittu hyung."ttaemin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum,membuatku sedikit tergiur dengan bibir plumnya itu.

"jangan pernah meninggalkan aku,,walaupun aku yang memintanya..mulai sekarang berjanjilah padaku bahwa minho adalah taemin dan taemin adalah minho..kita berdua tidak akan terpisahkan walaupun orang mencibir kita,,tutup telingamu,,jangan dengarkan mereka yang selalu mencibir kita..dan satu lagi yang perlu kau ingat..aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya,,saranghae."

"hiks..ne,,hiks,,hyung,hiks,,aku berjanji,,sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."kembali kau eratkan pelukan mengusap punggungnya dan mengecup kepalanya.

#flashback end

* * *

_Disaat aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu,,_

_kau menangis terharu,,_

_kau sudah berjanji,,_

_kita akan selalu bersama,,_

_aku akan menjagamu,semampuku.._

walaupun maut memisahkan kita,,aku akan menjagamu,,

#flash back..

"Minnie-ah,besok malam kita dinner..otte."tanyaku.

"hmm..wae,,tumben sekali kau mengajakku dinner hyung,,hihi."aku melihat taemin menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya,tertawa.

"hah..memangnya gak boleh,kalau aku mengajak namjachingguku dinner..yasudah kalau kau tidak mau tidak apa,,aku akan mengajak kris-."

"ne,,aku mau.."taemin menggembungkan tidak tahan tangannya dan kudekatkan wajahnya dengan bibirku ke bibirnya,kulumat dan kuresapi detik demi detik rasa bibirnya yang membuatku kecaanduan akan seluruh membalas lumatanku.

"hh,,hyu,,hh,,hyung.."taemin mulai mendesah tak karuan,lidahku memaksa masuk ke rongga mulai memainkan lidah kami,saling bertukar cukup puas,aku melepaskan tautan bibirku.

"kujemput jam 7 nae minnie,,"kusunggingkan senyum tterindahku dan mencubit pipinya yang mengembung.

"ne,,hyungku.."

Tepat pukul 7 aku sampai dirumah taemin,,kurapikan kembali bajuku yang malam ini terlihat begitu tampan dengan menggunakan kaos v-neck putih dibaluti dengan blazer warna napasku agar tidak gugup,hah..sekali lagi aku menarik napasku dan,

Tok

tok

tok

Cklek..

"hyung,kau sudah datang.."taemin langsung memelukku.

"hei,changi,kau mau menggodaku eum..hahaha"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap dirinya yang menurutku sangat ini taemin menggunakan kaos lengan panjang biru yang kebesaran dibaluti dengan syal bewarna yeppeo..

"hyung..hyung…gwencana."taemin menggerakkan tangannya disepan tersenyum melihatnya.

"ah,ne,,kajja kita pergi."kutarik tangannya,taemin hanya menganggukan kepala.

_Disaat kugenggam tanganmu,,_

_kau terlihat sangat bahagia,,_

_apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku,,_

seperti aku yang rela mati hanya untuk mencintaimu,,

"hyung..kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"ssttt..ikuti saja,hahaha.."kututup mata taemin menggunakan kedua tanganku dan menuntun jalan taemin ketempat yang sudah kusiapkan.

"ok..kau siap changi,,.aku mulai hitung ya,,,hana,dul,set."aku melepaskan tanganku,aku melihat mata taemin berkaca-kaca sambil mendekap mulutnya.

"hyung,,in,,ini…"ucap taemin terisak.

"hehe,,apa kau suka,"kugaruk tengkukku yang tidak mengangguk cepat."ne..hyung..neomu chua.."

Aku tidak percaya kalau rencanaku berhasil membuat taemin sengaja menyiapkan dinner special ini didekat sungai satu meja dan dua kursi yang saling juga memasang lampu kerlap kerlip berbentuk harus berterima kasih kepada jinki hyung yang mau membantuku.

Aku menarik kursi dan menyuruh taemin terus menatap taemin yang tersipu neomu yeppeo

#flashback end

_Disaat aku melihat senyummu.._

_semua beban dalam hidupku terasa terbebaskan.._

_wangi tubuhmu bagai candu untukku.._

kumohon..jangan tinggalkan aku.

#flashback on

"hyung.."

Jepret..

Taemin sedang asyik bermain dengan kamera barunya sambil yang ia lewati,pasti yang melihat hanya menggelengkan kepala dan terkekeh kecil..

"hyung..aku mau berfoto denganmu..katakan kimchi.."

Jepret..

Aku mengajaknya duduk dikursi ditepi jalan,aku menyempitkan jarak kiriku memeluk menyandarkan kepalanya tangan kami yang salingg menutup mataku dan mencium pucuk kepalanya,kuhirup dalam-dalam aroma rambutnya yang membuatku semakin kecanduan akan dirinya.

Taemin melepaskan genggamanku dan berlari kejalan dengan berjalan mundur tersenyum.

"hyung..lihat aku.."

Jepret..

"ya hyung,,berpose dong."aku tertawa melihat kedua tangannya didada dan mempoutkan berjalan mundur ketengah jalan yang sepi.

"Minnie-ah,,jangan jauh-jauh..nanti ada kendaraan yang melintas."ucapku mengingatkannya.

Taemin menatapku tersenyum dan kembali sibuk dengan kameranya,dan berjalan masih tersenyum terlihat mobil box yang melinttas dengan kecepatan masih melihat taemin yang berjalan semakin terbelalak melihat mobil box yang semakin mendekati taemin,aku berlari kearah taemin dan..

Tin..tin..

Ckitttttttt..

Brakkkkkkkkkkkk..

Terlambat..

kakiku lemas melihat tubuh taemin tergolek -orang mulai meraih tubuh taemin kepangkuanku.

"minnie,,jjebal…bangun..hiks.. ."kugoyangkan tubuh taemin yang mulai melemas."cepat panggilkan ambulance."aku berteriak kepada orang-orang yang mengelilingi kami.

Taemin membuka matanya, menggelengkan kepalaku.

"hyung.."taemin mendekap wajahku.

"ne…minnie..wae.."

"saranghae.."kata terakhir yang taemin ucapkan sebelum menutup matanya.

_Dan aku percaya bahwa kau sangat mencintaiku.._

hospital.

"minho..taemin sudah sadar.."kudengar lelaki yang lebih tua dariku 2 tahun kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar inap kekasihku, 2minggu aku kekurangan ,taemin mengalami koma selama 2minggu ini yang membuatku sangat frustasi.

aku selalu menjaga taemin..karena kecelakaan itu,kaki kiri taemin harus luka yang terdapat di kaki kiri taemin sangat berakibat fatal,bila tidak taemin tidak mengetahuinya.

_Walau fisiknya tidak sesempurna dulu,,_

tapi,bagiku taemin tetaplah sempurna..

"hyung.."taemin memanggilku..dengan cepat aku menggenggam tangannya erat.

"ne..minnie..aku disini."

"kenapa aku ada dirumah sakit hyung.."tanyanya bingung.

"kau kemarin kecelakaan dan tertidur selama 2minggu."jelasku

"mwo..2minggu,,hyung..lama sekali..ckckck"taemin menggelengkan kepalanya seperti anak terkekeh melihatnya.

"hah,,aku ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar hyung."aku terbelalak,sebelum aku mencegah,taemin sudah menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Aku melihat taemin yang terkejut..mungkin syok,,melihat kakinya yang diamputasi.

"hyu,, ."taemin mulai memeluknya erat.

"sstt..uljima ne.."aku menepuk pungungnya.

Tiba-tiba taemin mendorong keras tubuhku.

"sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini..aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."aku terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja taemin ucapkan.

"changi-ah,,gwencanayo."

"jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan kau keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi..pergi.."teriaknya dia terlalu syokk melihat keadaannya.

Keesokan harinya..

Tok..tok,

Cklek..

"minnie..aku membawakan es krim pisang kesukaanmu..kau mau.."kulangkahkan kakiku dan duduk di tepi ranjang dan menyodorkan es krim yang ku bawa.

Prang..

Taemin membuang semua es krim yang kuberi,dan mulai menangis..

"keluar..keluar sekarang choi minho..hikss..aku tidak mau bertemu lagi denganmu..pergi..hikshiks,,"mendorongku sekuat tenaga,namun percuma,aku menariknya kedalam pelukanku,,

#flashback end

_Disaat senyummu sudah mulai memudar.._

_disaat itu juga nyawaku mulai berkurang.._

_aku butuh senyummu.._

karena kau adalah nafasku..

#Flashback on

"Minnie kau sudah makan.."aku berjalan membawa nampan berisi hanya melirikku dan kembali menatap jendela..

" ..kau tau,aku sangat senang kau bisa pulang kerumah..aish..kenapa jinki hyung tidak memberitahuku semalam kau aku bisa menjemputmu."

"tidak perlu.."jawabnya singkat."pulanglah..aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

"andwe..aku kan ingin menjaga namjachingguku.."ucapku yang berusaha santai.

"sekarang aku bukan namjachinggumu lagi..sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini..aku tidak butuh rasa kasihanmu."

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan mengambil tongkat untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan mendorongku keluar.

"ta..tapi Minnie,aku ingin menjagamu."

" TIDAK MAU MELIHATMU TIDAK BUTUH RASA KASIHANMU,KELUAR,"teriak taemin yang masih mendorongku keluar dari kamarnya.

Blam..

..dok.

"Minnie..minnie-ah..jjebal..jangan begini..tidak ada satupun rasa kasihan untukmu..hanya ada rasa cinta yang kuberikan untukmu..jjeball.."aku terus menggedor pintu ditelingaku suara taemin yang menangis.

Keesokan harinya,aku kembali mengunjungi rumah ,tidak ada rasa putus asa agar taemin bisa kembali seperti dulu,dan aku berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyum.

jinki hyung#hyungnya taemin,menyuruhku langsung masuk kekamar taemin.

Cklek..

"Minnie-ah..aku datang lagi.."mataku mengedarkan keseluruh kamarnya.

Tidak ada.

"changi..kau dimana.."aku berjalan menuju balkonnya,tetapi juga tidak ada..

"yya minnie..kau ingin mengerjaiku ya.."rasa khawatir dan takut mulai menyerigaiku..namun satu-satunya harapan tertuju pada kamar mandi.

Kuputar knop rasa takut dalam diriku saat membuka pintu kamar mandi..

"minnie..kau di- TAEMIN..apa yang kau lakukan taemin.."mataku terbelalak saat melihat tubuh taemin yang terbujur kaku didalam bak mandi dengan darah dari pergelangan tangannya yang sudah tercampur dengan mengangkatnya keluar dari kamar mandi.

kuambil kain dan kulilitkan ke pergelangan yang sudah memucat membuatku semakin hyung yang mendengar teriakanku terkejut melihat dongsaengnya,dan langsung mendekat memeriksa denyut akhirnya jinki menggelengkan kepalanya.

"andwe..minnie..bangun..jjebal.. ,,hikshiks..arghhhhhhhhhh"aku memeluk tubuh taemin yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi.

#flashback end

_Saat senyummu sudah tak mungkin ada…_

_disaat itulah separuh dari nyawaku hilang.._

_karena kau yang mengingkari janji yang kita buat.._

Hari ini hari pemakaman tidak mau melihat jasad taemin akan membuatku tidak rela kalau dia sudah tidak ada.

Jinki hyung menepuk hanya menganggukan kakiku dan perlahan memasuki kamar yang sudah tidak berpenghuni tubuhku diranjang milik mataku dan merasakan aroma tubuhnya yang masih tersisa di ranjang.

Kumiringkan tubuhku dan mengambil figura itu tampak taemin yang sedang mencium pipiku.

Pluk..

Sesuatu terjatuh,saat aku menarik figura itu.

Surat..

Segera aku membuka amplop surat yang berwarna biru aqua dan mengambil kertas didalamnya.

**For my beloved**

**Choi Minho**

**Hyung..aku ingin meminta maaf padamu..karena setelah kau membaca suratku..mungkin aku sudah tidak ada lagi didunia..**

**Hyung..maafkan aku yang sudah jahat padamu beberapa hari mianhae hyung..rasanya aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk hidup,setelah melihat kakiku yang frustasi..dan aku malu terhadapmu hyung..aku malu karena aku sudah tidak sesempurna dulu..aku cacat hyung..**

**Kau tau..hatiku terasa sakit saat aku membentak dan memperlakukanmu dengan kau merawatku dengan sungguh-sungguh,aku malah mencacimu dan memarahimu..aku belum siap bertemu denganmu hyung,,dengan keadaanku saat itu.**

**Hyung,,aku tidak sungguh-sungguh memutuskan hubungan kita,aku hanya tidak sanggup melihatmu bersedih dan aku tidak ingin kau kesusahan mungkin ini yang terbaik hyung..kau tidak perlu repot-repot merawat orang cacat dari itu..mianhae hyung..aku pergi dengan cara yang kurang pantas..ku mohon jangan menangis,,karena tangisanmu semakin membuatku merasa bersalah.**

**Hyung..**

**aku akan selalu ada dihatimu..karena CHOI MINHO adalah LEE TAEMIN dan LEE TAEMIN adalah CHOI MINHO..**

**SARANGHAE hyung..**

**Your love..**

**Lee taemin..**

_Dan saat itu juga aku menangis dan berjanji pada diriku sendiri,bahwa kau adalah yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupku.._

_aku akan selalu mencintaimu.._

_karena kau yang bisa membuatku merasakan indahnya dunia.._

_Saranghae nae taemin.._

* * *

_pokoknya di review aja yah.._

_ini cuma ff abal" kok.. kekeke_

_salam damai dari istrinya jonghyun syaini ;*_


End file.
